1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable building contractor's work and supply station. More particularly, the work and supply station is provided with a foldable blueprint desk and crane eyelets to lift the work and supply station in a multiple story worksite.
2. Description of the Related Art
Having the right workstation and tools are important for any type of building contractor in order to do any work safely and correctly. Having a mobile workstation that can hold and organize a contractor's equipment and supplies helps the contractor to stay organized and be efficient. There are many such workstations that are well-known and are reflected in the related art.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2001/0045718 published on Nov. 29, 2001, outlines the use of a multiple function jobsite work cart in which the basic component is a wheel-based cart having a base, two opposing sides perpendicular to the base and is capable of being rolled in a horizontal or vertical orientation. With the incorporation of additional components including dividers, steps, a door, frames, outriggers, stabilizing bars, brackets and others, the cart can be configured as a materials cart, wheelbarrow, storage cart, scaffold, ladder, dolly, sheet support and other structures useful in a working jobsite setting.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,905,480 issued to Giovannelli on Sep. 22, 1959, outlines the use of a portable carry-all cart, which can be easily converted for a variety of different purposes. The portable carry-all cart has a plurality of hinged compartments on its top and sides, is easy to assemble and disassemble and is wheeled for mobility.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,964,328 issued to Muir on Dec. 13, 1960, outlines the use of a cart for conveniently transporting, storing and supporting a variety of hand tools such as those employed by millwrights, plumbers and automotive mechanics.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,118,685 issued to Jordan on Jan. 21, 1964, outlines the use of a carpentry accessory that more particularly relates to a combination tool chest and workbench that can be moved from place to place.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,771,848 issued to Claywell on Nov. 13, 1973, outlines the use of a portable tool chest having a tool storage facility mounted within a storage cabinet and a work bench connectable to the cabinet so as to act as a closure when the chest is being transported or engaged in performing work in relation to the cabinet.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,120,549 issued to Bureau on Oct. 17, 1978, outlines the use of a support for elevating a tool chest to a spaced distance above the level of a work-bench area of a roll-around cabinet. The roll-around cabinet is provided with a hollow shell defined by an upstanding front wall, rear wall and a pair of sidewalls, all of uniform height and made of sheet material. Angle irons are also secured peripherally around the upper inside of the walls to receive and seat the bottom of the tool chest.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,288,134 issued to Knaack et al. on Sep. 8, 1981, outlines the use of a storage cabinet usable for the storage of tools and other equipment at a desired location such as a jobsite, with the cabinet having improved structure for strength, security against theft, ease of packaging and shipment and improved utility.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,733,703 issued to Cimino on Mar. 29, 1988, outlines the use of a combination workbench and tool-chest. The structure includes a working surface supported by a rigid frame. Tool storage provisions include pegboards, shelves and drawers that are mounted on the rigid frame. A set of removable security panels is mounted in grooves or tracks in the frame to enclose the sides of the frame and tools. When the panels are in place, they interact with each other so that only one lock is needed to secure all of the sides of the bench.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,743,040 issued to Breveglieri et al. on May 10, 1988, outlines the use of a wheeled movable cart for the transport of cleaning utensils. The wheeled movable cart can be used by a cleaning person to efficiently carry any necessary implements needed for normal cleaning duties.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,976,450 issued to Ellefson on Dec. 11, 1990, outlines the use of a mechanic's tool chest with a plurality of cantilevered horizontal pivotal tool trays mounted on the chest with a plurality of drawers enclosed within inwardly recessed top, rear, and side panels. The tool trays are pivotally mounted on posts, which are vertically extendible from the corners of the chest for positioning tool trays in an elevated position over vehicle fenders or similar structures.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,224,531 issued to Blohm on Jul. 6, 1993, outlines the use of a portable apparatus for storing tools in an organized fashion and which also converts to a combination saw table, router table and workbench. The apparatus can be readily maneuvered, loaded into a truck bed and stored when folded. It also provides a rigid work surface with easy tool access when in the set-up position.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,378,005 issued to Norton on Jan. 3, 1995, outlines the use of a portable tool truck with a molded plastic body with a compartment formed in the front face of the body which is adapted to retain tools therein. A first door is mounted at one side of the body and a second door is mounted at the opposite side of the body. The doors pivot in opposite directions into an overlapping arrangement that seals off the compartment. Numerous tool storage pockets, slots and apertures are defined in the tool truck body and in the faces of both doors to retain a plethora of diverse tools from within.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,452,908 issued to Bencic on Sep. 26, 1995, outlines the use of a collapsible work stowage cart with a storage chest for holding work equipment therein. A toolbox is on the storage chest for carrying hand-tools. A foldable worktable is also on the storage chest at which manual work is done. A structure is provided for moving the storage chest along a generally flat horizontal surface, when the cart is changed from a working mode into a transporting mode.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,566,961 issued to Snell et al. on Oct. 22, 1996, outlines the use of a modular storage unit that includes a plurality of shelf components having a bottom portion and at least one upstanding shelf end wall. The components are removably secured together by a plurality of flanges and a plurality of flange receiving slots. The plurality of flanges and the plurality of flange receiving slots are individually and selectively formed in the shelf components.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,588,659 issued to Boes et al. on Dec. 31, 1996, outlines the use of a tool cart generally in the form of an upright stand provided with unique structural features to enable a large number of tools to be supported in an accessible position. The stand includes a pair of wheels, which do not engage a supporting surface, when the stand is upright, but do engage a supporting surface when the stand is tilted to provide a mobile cart that can be easily moved to a site of use of the tools supported by the cart.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,634,649 issued to Breining et al. on Jun. 3, 1997, outlines the use of an apparatus for making available tools and materials that contain a frame, which is formed from a lower frame element and uprights fixed thereto. Closed storage containers for tools and materials can be individually fitted to the frame. The storage containers can be matched to the specific use. The apparatus contains at least three bearing points, which are preferably formed by rolls or wheels.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,642,898 issued to Wise on Jul. 1, 1997, outlines the use of a tool cart designed and configured to receive a number of diverse accessories. The steel frame of the tool cart is fully machined and has a powder coating. Numerous pre-existing holes in the frame allow the consumer to select a wide number of accessories for the cart. This permits the consumer to adapt the cart to fit his or her special needs. The tool cart also includes a bolted on toolbox for storing and securing tools and a power strip for providing electricity to the various accessories.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,725,037 issued to Faulhaber on Mar. 10, 1998, outlines the use of a multi-functional portable workshop that serves as a tool storage box in combination with a workbench. This invention not only provides safe tool storage from thieves, but also provides several highly advantageous work surfaces and is readily portable as well. Along with providing several work surfaces, this tool storage box also provides ways in which other useful tools and devices can be attached to the external surface of the tool storage box.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,086,073 issued to Tisbo et al. issued on Jul. 11, 2000, outlines the use of a portable work center that is formed from molded plastic panels having reinforced steel corner posts and a tool-storage worktop. A plurality of swing doors and storage compartments compliment the portable work center.
Although each of these patents and publications outline the use of novel and useful workstations, what is really needed is a provision to allow a contractor to use a crane or other lifting device to carry a workstation from building floor to building floor and or use a building's elevators as the unit is designed to fit in a building elevator to accommodate removal of the unit from floor to floor during renovations and new construction while working on a building with multiple building floors. Such a workstation would address a need that many contractors and subcontractors have currently while working on multiple story projects.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus a mobile supply unit and blueprint desk solving the aforementioned problems is desired.